


My Hero

by marvelwlw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Daisy are both on a mission and get captured. You get injured and Daisy saves you.





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Daisy groaned as she began to wake up, her head hurt like hell. Then she remember what happened. You and Daisy were sent on a mission together, the mission was a trap from the start. You both put up a fight but in the end you both got captured. There were just way too many enemies. Daisy remembered seeing you get hit in the head before everything went dark. 

As Daisy’s eyes opened, she began to look around the room. She had to know that you were alright. Her eye caught something in the corner of the room. Her eye’s widened when she realized it was you.

“(Y/N).” She whispered. She wanted to scream your name but she held back so the enemies wouldn’t know she’s awake. “(Y/N), baby wake up.” Daisy pulled against the rope that was tied around her. She needed to get over to you.

Your eyes suddenly shot open, you lift your head and groaned. You were tied to a chair, you tried to move your leg but a pain shot through you. You bit your lip to keep yourself from screaming because of the pain. But your pain wasn’t your main concern, you needed to make sure Daisy was alright.

“It’s going to be okay, (Y/N).” You looked up and saw Daisy was also tied to a chair. “I’m going to think of a way to get out of here, I promise.”

“Daisy.” You let out a sigh of relief now that you knew she was alright. “Are you hurt?”

Daisy shook her head. “How bad is your leg?” 

“I’m pretty sure it’s broken.” You looked down at your leg and glared at it. You looked back up at your girlfriend, you knew she was trying to come up with a plan to get out of there, you were trying to think of a plan too.

Suddenly you see Daisy use her powers to break free from the rope that was keeping her to the chair. Once she was free she quickly made her way over to you to untie you. She wrapped her arm around you to help you stand, she kissed your temple. 

“Ready?” 

“Let’s get out of here.” You smiled.

As soon as Daisy opened the door you were met with people with guns. They turned around and Daisy used her powers to send them flying into a wall. As you passed one of them you grabbed a gun with the hand that wasn’t holding onto Daisy.

One after another more enemies tried to stop you both but with Daisy using her powers they were no match for her. You both took turns taking them out. You just hoped that someone had found your location and was on their way to get you.

Daisy let out a sigh when she saw a way out. When you got outside Daisy gently sat you down, she looked at you with concern written all over her face. Before she could say anything you reached up and cupped her cheek, pulling her into a kiss.

“My hero.” You smirked when you saw her blush and bite her lip. 

You looked behind Daisy and noticed a quinjet coming towards you. As soon it landed Bobbi came running out to help Daisy bring you to the jet. When you were inside and strapped in May took off, you were headed back to base. 

You were just glad that you and Daisy were safe, no matter what you would always be safe with Daisy by your side.


End file.
